The Irelanders: Anime and Mattel Infinite/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders: Anime and Mattel Infinite Connor Lacey: I can't believe that I mastered three summoning techniques and revived the spirits of Alan Rickman, Robin Williams and Casey Kasem. I wonder, who else I can revive? started to turn on as a red and blue energy came from it Connor Lacey: What the..? the mysterious voice came from the TV Coredegon Terrorax: We are born of 2 universes. Slycerak Skeletor: Each of them imperfect, each afflicted with the cancer of organic life. Exostriker Queen: From their ruins a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality, and space. Mandibor D'Kay: All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of the flesh. Connor Lacey: Those voices. Who are you? Coredegon Terrorax: We are Coredegon Terrorax… Slycerak Skeletor: We are Slycerak Skeletor… Exostriker Queen: We are Exostriker Queen… Mandibor D'Kay: And we are Mandibor D'Kay… All: We are your gods. Connor Lacey: Uh-oh. screams as the TV sucked him in Vestroya High, Frankie Stein is battling some drones, with the help of Dan Kuso, Dragonoid and Yugi Moto Dan Kuso: Frankie. Frankie Stein: Yugi! Yugi Moto: Dan, Drago, our teams in position. The enemy’s forces are massing at the places gates. Drago: Then let’s not keep them waiting… Heroes, roll out! Dan Kuso: I’ll lend you my Bakugan anytime! Frankie Stein: With us together, this’ll be a cinch! Connor Lacey: in Emmet's voice, then stops screaming Where am I? Drago: Our home Vestroya. It has been fused with Monster High by Coredegon Terrorax, Slycerak Skeletor, Exostriker Queen and Mandibor D'Kay. Connor Lacey: Frankie Stein, Yugi Moto, Dan Kuso and Drago? Dan Kuso: How did he know our names? Dragonoid: He must've some psychic powers that we're unaware of. Connor Lacey: Rhino's voice Uh... If you say so. Jaden Yuki: Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Stay down! Jaden Jaden Yuki: Alex. Shall we? Alejandro "Alex" Villar: You guys don’t when to quit, do you? Jaden Yuki: Here they come… Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Ready for round three? Jaden Yuki: Different streets… same fight. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Gunz! Coredegon Terrorax: Heroes of both dimensions… Welcome to ours. Exostriker Queen: The future Queen of Hearts has come home. Slycerak Skeletor: Go… Show her what we’ve made of you. Reptak: Vengeance… for Vestroya! Lizzie! Not bad, for the future Queen of Hearts. Lizzie Hearts: And you, Reptak, are indeed mighty-- for a Bakugan. What’s this? Fresh fodder! Ingram: No-- stay your weapon! Our people… what has become of them? Yusei Fudo: Ingram… Skyress: No need to panic, big guy. They’re just… taking a nap. They’ll be fine… eventually. Ingram: Skyress. Josh. Skyress: Nice weapon, Cupid. Compensating for something? C.A. Cupid: Only your geniusness, Skyress. Ingram: Haha! I like her! Victorion: 7 - 6, 8 - 6, 9-6! Come on, Green Arrow, man -- this is getting embarrassing! Gorum: Let’s call it a tie. Julie Makimoto: Yo, Victorion! Outta ammo. Can your pal come out to play? Victorion: For you, Julie Makimoto, anything. Be good. Julie Makimoto: Luke… Care to dance? Windblade: Scrap! These things are like cockroaches. Dragonoid: Have care, Windblade -- these were once my people. Even now they fight well. Ironhide: This is my home too, Drago. Cordigan Galvatron's going to pay for what he’s done. Dragonoid: Courage, my friend. I swear I will release you from Cordigan Galvatron's grasp… or die trying. Optimus Prime: Where’s Hydranoid? Hydranoid: Prime. Optimus Prime: Alice -- can you get us in? Alice: The Convergence has left Vestroyan magic weakened. We can breach the prison’s walls from here. Optimus Prime: Good. Brawn! Sentinel Prime, you ready? I’ll take that as a "yes." Sentinel Prime: This prisoner better have the answers we need. Optimus Prime: He will. He has to… or this is the end. Connor Lacey: Hey, wait for me! Red Alert: Guys? Percival: Do you feel it -- the psychic of torment, and despair? Mira: Yeah, it sucks. Scattershot: Every prison’s the same. Spectra Phantom: Done a lot of hard time, huh? Springer: No… but I’ve put a lot of punks like you away. CyberVestroyan: Halt! (Jaakor and Gears arrive) Jaakor: We can’t let them sound the alarm! Take ‘em down! Baron: So much for the ‘secret’ mission. Chris: This is it. Rocket: Oh, no -- nuh-uh, bad idea! Chun-Li: Rocket? What is it? Rocket; Seriously? You know who this is, right? Doc, back me up here -- Strider: Commandor. Chris: We’ve got a job to do. We’re not leaving without him. Spencer: We can’t hold these guys off forever… Captain America: Redfield knows what he’s doing. Captain Marvel: They’re a small team -- agile. They’ll get the job done. Hawkeye: Cap, this is Hawkeye. We’re out of time -- he’s coming. Captain America: You see Ultron Sigma? Hawkeye: I’ve got a clear shot. Captain America: Take it. All teams -- engage! Go! Go! Go! Xgardian: Taste my steal! Thor: No! Ultron Sigma: You still dare challenge us, Prince of Asgard? Thor: You shall pay for what you’ve done to my people. Spencer, with me! Level 5 opening Thor: I shall remove you from that throne, villain! Ultron Sigma: Fools, our will is law. We will destroy you. Level 5 closing Ultron Sigma: Hahahaha… Pitful. Do you see now, how powerless you truly are? Cutscene 12 Ultron Sigma: Weep not for your people, Thor -- they have achieved perfection… and soon, you shall be their prince once more. Commander Redfield! Did you ave something to add -- some great insight? Chris: You’re going down, Ultron Sigma. Ultron Sigma: That’s it -- some banal cilche? It’s fitting that those would be your final words. Captain America: Doctor -- get us out of here! Doctor Strange: With pleasure, Captain. Ultron Sigma: Hahahaha… Good. Cutscene 13 Captain America: Our intel was right. Ultron Sigma has two of the Infinite Six. Mega Man X: The stones you spoke of… Doctor Strange: Six cosmic stones of infinite power… Captain America: And probably the cause of all this mess. Strider: If he has two… where are the other four? Captain Marvel: That’s what we’re here to find out. Captain America: Thor, you’re sure, you’re alright? Thor: Hahaha… Thank you, my friend, but it will take more than a candy-colored cloud to slay the God of Thunder. Save your concern for the people of Asgard. Dr. Light: The mask appears to be some kind of neuro-inhibitor, suppressing the captive’s psionic abilities. This is no small task -- But, I was able to generate a containment field that emulates that effect. We’re ready to remove his restraints. Captain America: Good -- do it. Iron Man: Uh, hold tat thought. Tell me you’re not seriously planning on taking that ting off him. Captain Marvel: We need him to talk. Dante: I’ll make him talk. Strider: You think the prisoner can lead us to these Infinity Stones? Chun-Li: Stark and Rocket say he’s dangerous. Rocket: Uh -- aha, no I said "insanely dangerous". Nathan: Please, will somebody just tell me who he is? Iron Man: Thanos… the Mad Titan… Cosmic warlord-slash-lunatic, and Death’s boy toy. Nathan: Death? Iron Man: You know, the grim reaper? But she’s a lady or a, uh, skeleton lady. It’s complicated. Anyway, lover-boy here’s almost destroyed the universe multiple times trying to impress her. Chun-Li: And you want him to access to these Stones? There must be some other way. Captain America: We’re out of options, and out of time. Take off the mask. Iron Man: I’m sorry Cap -- I can’t let you do it. Level 6 opening Captain America: I’m ready for any fight. Iron Man: Hope you’re paid up on your health insurance. Cutscene 14 Thor: Enough! I understand you hesitate. We have all lost something -- friends, family, a home. But with the power of the Infinity Stones we can defeat Ultron Sigma -- undo the honors he was wrought. Asgard might rise once more -- the dead might live again. Chris: Yeah, ‘cause that always works out great. Thor: Thanos alone can lead us to the Infinity Stones -- he is bound to them. It is the only way. Rocket: Yeah, well I want it on record that is a bad idea. Nathan: If this goes south -- if your bloodhound slips his leash -- it’s on you. Captain America: Go ahead, Doctor -- remove the mask… Doctor Strange: By the Vapors of Valtor, which do all things conceal. Thanos: You have doomed yourselves… The imminent danger comes out from me, but from one of your own… Chris: What the hell's happening to him? Captain Marvel: He's infected by the Sigma virus! Captain America: Careful! There’s still a chance he’s alive in there. Take him down easy! Level 7 opening Hawkeye: "Easy"!? You gotta be kidding me! Arthur: Forgive, my friend, but this must be done… Cutscene 15 Ultron Sigma: Hahahahahahahahaha… Tiresome creatures… Why do you resist? Arthur: Ultron Sigma… Ultron Sigma: In the flesh, as it were -- through not our own… We had a dream -- our 2 diseased realities, united to form a single, perfect universe, with all biological life remade in our image. Yet still, here you are. Captain America: You’ll find we’re stubborn like that. Ultron Sigma: Yes… but you’ll change… as your companion Thor has. He is part of us now, purified -- immaculate. The Sigma Virus will infect you all in time. Accept our gift… or be destroyed. Captain Marvel: He’s trying to go to Ultron Sigma! Stop him! Ultron Sigma: Hahahaha… Cutscene 16 Chris: Cap, Quinjet One is back. Captain America: What now? Cutscene 17 Rocket: It’s Gamora! (Nova & Gamora arrive) Nova: We got the tower’s SOS, and headed home. Captain Marvel: Nova. Glad you’re safe. It’s been a long day. What did you find up there on Knowmoon? Nova: Trouble. Gamora: Ultron Sigma has formed an alliance with Knowmoon’s impersonator, Grandsmaster Meio. They are massing an army against us, their numbers growing each day. Rocket: Hey, Gamora -- how’s my favorite assassin? Gamora: Rocket. Nova: There’s more… Mieo is testing some kind of biological weapon -- a gas. Chris: The Sigma Virus. Captain Marvel: Gamora, there’s something you should know. We have Thanos. Gamora: Thanos? You brought him here? Why? Chris: If we’re going to stop Ultron Sigma, we need the Infinity Stones. Gamora: He will not help you. And if by some chance Thanos does obtain the Stones, he will show us no mercy. Captain Marvel: He raised you as his own. Convince him. Thanos: Daughter. Have you come to be for my help? Gamora: You would let Ultron Sigma have his way? Soon there will be one left for you to slay for his mistress Death. You have no choice. Help us! Thanos: Release me… and I will give you what you want. Chris: No deal, Thanos. Rocket: Yeah, if trust is a two-way street. Right now you’re lying in a ditch at the side of the road. Chun-Li: Give us cause to trust you -- help us to find the Infinity Stones. Lex Luthor: Very well. I will guide you to them. There are 6 Stones, each granting is bearer dominion over some facet of existence. Ultron Sigma has 2, of reality and space. Those of time, of the soul, of power and of the mind are still to be found. Assemble your teams… There is much to be done. Cordigan Galvatron: Follow them -- they will lead us to the Stones. Soon the Infinite Six will be ours…